


Tattoos and Flowers

by OpalBear



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Friendship, Love, M/M, Multi, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalBear/pseuds/OpalBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dorky tattoo covered Jean falls hard for a friendly freckle faced Marco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nice to meet you

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, okay. So this is my first EVER attempt at a fan fiction, any advice is very much appreciated! Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy. (:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working next door to a cutie has it's perks.

 

  I was doing it again.

 I’ve spent the last twenty minutes pacing back and forth in front of the flower shop on Berlin St. I could see him through the ice covered glass, smiling at costumers as they headed out the door, each time it opened I ducked over to the corner out of view. Trying my hardest not to be seen.  But once they were out of the way I’d lean slowly back over to get a good look at his rosy cheeks. I don’t remember when this started. Me waiting a good thirty minutes before heading home from my shift at the tattoo parlor. Me, pacing outside the flower filled shop, barely standing straight on the iced over pavement. But for me, seeing his smiling face, which was full of freckles, covering his tan skin that looked like it was just touched by summer was enough.

Hey!” A familiar voice said behind me as I leaned forward once again to take a look into the shop, I cringed when I heard him coming closer.

Connie was dressed the same as ever, in his 1975 sweatshirt he wore to every shift, with the same pair of ripped jeans with holes in the pockets he promised were authentic. Ironically, I’ve been to his dorm, I know he has plenty of clothes. Yet he’s convinced wearing the same outfit to work is good luck. What the fuck.

“What is it Connie?” I replied, turning quickly to see his hands stuffed deep into his sweatshirt middle pocket as he took me in.

“Dude, your shift ended like an hour ago. Why are you still here?”

I watched as his eyebrow raised in confusion and I could feel my face heat up.

Good thing to note, starting at the beginning of my senior year of high school I realized there was probably an issue with me never finding a girl I was attracted to. So as a result,  I tried to date several different girls who had showed interest in me before, but they all fell apart shortly after. There was no interest on my part, I tried my best to keep them happy but it got harder and harder as I felt nothing towards them that way. Eventually I just got tired of it and resigned to believing I wasn’t attracted to anyone.

That is, until I finished my first shift at the tattoo parlor a few weeks ago and passed this flower shop.

“Soooo..” Connie started, leaning back as a smirk worked onto his face. “I get it, I’ve seen her before. That girl in there is pretty cute.”

 _What girl?_ I thought turning back over to look into the store, where there was in fact a girl now working at the checkout booth. She had brown hair in a high ponytail and dimples, I guess she was cute, Connie definitely thought so. I’d never even noticed her before, was I that far off the deep end?

“Shit.” I muttered, realizing that if he wasn’t working the checkout area anymore his shift was likely over. And if his shift was over he’d be heading out this door, and he headed out the front door.. crap.

“Wanna go talk to her?” Connie continued, the smirk still working its way into his high cheek bones, god did he piss me off sometimes. I needed to get out of here now.

“No Connie, I.. Don’t… Actually I’m going to head out.” I replied, running my hands stressfully through my hair. I could feel my heart speeding up as I breathed out into the freezing winter air.

_What if he’s already recognized me and to see me again? Some stalker watching him through the shop window?!_

Connie just shrugged it off and pulled open the shop door heading inside. I should have known from him, if I wasn’t going to go for a girl, he definitely was.

“Excuse me.” I heard a voice said as I begin my speed walk to my car down the street.

I’d never heard the voice before, but as I turned around I registered that I had in fact definitely seen the face before. I looked around confusingly wondering who he was talking to.

“Sorry uh, this is for you,” He said, walking quickly up to me, I swear so close our shoes were barely touching. From here his freckles were bright even in the winter chill, his eyes a honey brown.

“The girl, Sasha in there, asked me to give you her number so I..you know.. saw you and I..” He rubbed the nape of his neck and he held out his hand with a folded piece of paper to me.

I didn’t know what to do, do I take it?

I’m not interested in her, but if I don’t it’ll be rude to him right?

Though, he’ll think I’m into her if I do, which I’m not, I’m into him.

“Oh woah, uh really?” I said, stuttering to make a sentence, running my hand through my knowingly already messed up dirty blonde hair.

“You don’t-“ he begin, staring down at the paper he was holding out, then peered up back at me, “You don’t want her number?”

I let out a long sigh, squeezing my eyes shut to avoid eye contact with him.

“Honestly?” I replied, opening my eyes and looking up at the moon, “not really.”

“Oh.” Was all he said, sticking the folded piece of paper into his coat pocket, making a crinkling noise fill the silence.

“Yeah.” Was all I could say back, face planting myself as he continued standing in front of me.

I wasn’t looking at him, and I couldn’t tell whether or not he was looking at me. But the silence was building between us as the freezing wind slowed and we were left standing in front of the flower shop silent.

“But everytime, you look into the shop when she’s working..” The boy with the perfectly parted hair thought out loud crossing his arms, I could feel his eyes burning me up forcing me to make eye contact with him.

“Right.” I said, I am definitely digging my own grave right now, “Is that what you thought?”

He simply nodded his head, his lip coming out into a small pout.

Now he, he is cute. I could feel my heart quickly pick up, like I’d just ran a five mile race.

“I’m Jean.” I stated, sticking out my now sweaty hand, now so over this awkward situation. I didn’t really want him to figure out I’ve actually been eyeing him this entire time, but if he does, I might as well get his name.

“Marco.” He replied, a smile twitching at the corner of his mouth as he shook my hand.

Marco, Marco, Marco.

“Well Marco, sorry you stood out in this freezing cold for really no point.” I said trying to lighten the mood.

Marco broke out laughing, “Yeah thanks it is freezing what’s it now? 8 degrees?”

“If we’re lucky.” A smirk grew on my face without my control as the mood quickly lightened.

“This is gonna suck, gotta catch the bus back to campus.”

“You go to BrookTown University too?” I asked, completely shocked, it’s the only campus you can get to by bus.  

“Woah yeah, I’ve never seen you there before!” He said with equal surprise I felt. Okay no matter what happens for the rest of the night, my life is made.

“Yeah, I’m in the science department, I want to be a Chemist. What about you?”

Suddenly his face blushed and he lowered his head slightly running his hand through the side of his hair.

“Undecided. Originally I was going into the theater department, but then I realized I didn’t enjoy it like I had in high school. So now I’m back to the drawing board.” I watched Marco slowly raise his head to meet my eyes, I wasn’t sure what expression he was expecting me to have, but I guess a smile wasn’t it.

“It’s not a big deal.” I said with a sigh, “We’re still freshman, got time.”

“Coming from the person who’s already in a specific department heading toward a specific career.”

“Trust me. I’m at the drawing board too.”

I hadn’t realized we’d been standing here talking in the freezing cold for the last 10 minutes, until I noticed Marco shiver.

“Uh, do you-“ _don’t embarrass yourself_ _me_ “want me to ride you home- no drive you home, in my car.. uh over there, back to campus?”

“Really? That’d be great! Are you sure it’s okay?”

And there my stupid heart goes again, beating so fast it rings in my ears.

“It’s fine! Pretty sure if  you try walking all the way to the bus stop you’ll end up with frost bite.”

I could hear him laugh, so full of life, as we headed towards my car, together.

“You know what Jean, you’re probably right.”

 

 

 

 

 


	2. College Student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean is a helpless, love struck boy (Come save him Marco).

“Psst.. Earth to Jean.” Armin whispered, peering down at my nearly empty page of notes. “Either you’ve already memorized the material for the big test next week, or you really want to get out of college.”

I rolled my eyes and looked down at the paper, I’d written about two sentences of what the professor said, most of it, I couldn’t even read. I ran my hand over my face trying to make myself to focus again. My mind was full of him, Marco that is. It had been before, but just with his face. Now my mind was full of his voice, his touch, his smile up close, his bright eyes and dazzling freckles. I already knew it, this was so bad. I slumped in my seat in the back of the room, running my hand repeatedly through my already messy hair.

It’d been almost a week since the night I gave him a ride home from his job at the flower shop. I’d purposely driven slow the entire way, giving the excuse that I was a cautious driver, when in reality I wanted to spend even an extra minute with him.

The entire ride back to campus he told me about himself. His home life in which he had three older brothers and two younger sisters, his time in High School and even his girlfriend senior year, who broke up with him two days before his birthday. I’d tried to ask him about his parents but he quickly changed the subject.

“I wanted to get away,” he’d said, when I asked him why he chose this university which was a five hour drive (on a good day) from his hometown. I’d watched him rest his elbow on the side of the door and breathe out slowly onto the fogging up window. “If I didn’t, I knew I’d stay there, grow old there and never leave. If I didn’t leave when I did, I knew I wouldn’t ever have the courage to.” I know I shouldn’t be thinking this, but I’m still surprised he opened up to me so easily. I mean I wanted to know all about him, and I felt like I could talk to him openly, maybe he’d just felt the same way.

“You made the right choice.” I’d said, giving him a bold smile, as he turned to look over at me.

“You think so?” He’d asked, turning down the barely audible radio. “Sometimes it keeps me up at night.” After saying that I noticed his eyes had dark circles underneath, maybe one of those nights had been recently.

“Well take it from me, rather regret what you did, then what you didn’t. Because then” I’d replied, pulling into his dorm parking lot, “you’ll at least have known what was waiting for you.”

Marco let out a sigh that I shouldn’t have found as cute as I did. He ran his hand roughly over his face with a look like he was trying his hardest not to over think what I was telling him. “You’re right Jean.”

“But if you ever get into the mindset where you don’t think I’m right, I’ll be around to set you straight.” _Straight?_ Oh god. Even now slumped in my seat I cringed, bad word choice.

After that I simply watched Marco nod lightly and open my door. I froze, there was still so much more I wanted to say. (Watching him outside the flower shop for months gave me quite a lot of time to have made up conversations between the two of us in my head).

“We should-“I started, biting my tongue, I knew if I came off to strong I’d immediately be rejected.

“What was that?” Marco asked, leaning his head back in the car with an intrigued look displaying itself on his face.

“Let’s trade numbers.” I’d mumbled out, practically throwing my phone in his direction. I’m honestly still surprised it hadn’t slapped him square in the face. If it had there would be no recovery, I’d have to move out of the country that night. THANK GOD he happily put his number in with the contact name Marco B.

“Text me so I have your number as well. Goodnight.” Marco said with an honest smile, quickly heading to the entrance of his dorm without looking back.

I wish he’d looked back.

Now thinking about everything that happened that night, I knew from the gecko he was straight. Even just seeing working in the flower shop, I could tell from his facial expressions when he’d see or talk to a girl he was attracted to. I’d keep hoping my senses were wrong, watching painfully from outside the shop window, but after a long conversation about Michelle I knew I’d been right. I couldn’t get attached. I really liked Marco, I still did, and sitting in this two hour long Psychology class caused my mind to effortlessly wander to anything remotely related to him. “What are you thinking about?” Armin questioned, nudging at my side, trying to engage in conversation. He could always tell when I was deep in thought. Armin was what people call a genius, I’m still not quite sure why he signed up for this class. It had nothing to do with his major or future career choices.

“Did I tell you about the guy I met?” I asked, sitting up straight in my seat and resting my chin on my hand letting my elbow hit the table forcing myself to deeply listen to our professor

“I don’t think so, did you go on a date?” Armin asked closing his journal and stashing it in his huge backpack. I could feel the air between us shift as Armin focused entirely on waiting for my answer. I couldn’t tell if he really was interested, or was just coming to the realization he already knew everything the professor was teaching.

“No, not that kind of.. He’s straight.” I replied, putting my head in my hands. I needed to start seeing him as nothing more than a friend, I knew I was already off the deep end. But, I didn’t want to lose him because of my lame crush. It would be so much easier if I wasn’t attracted to Marco, or any guys for that matter. High school would have been a breeze, I probably would have found a girl I was actually into without worrying about being bullied or kicked out because of my sexuality. But that wasn’t an option, I wasn’t attracted to girls and I needed to deal with the fact that the guy I’m to, won’t ever see me that way.

“Class dismissed.” Our professor stated, closing his books and beginning to stuff them in his bag. I could see through his forced movements that even he wanted to be anywhere but here.

“Let’s go.” Connie said, coming up behind me and literally pulling me out of my seat. “We both made the stupid mistake of signing up for earlier shifts today and if we’re late we’re gonna get it!”

“We did?” I questioned, not expecting an answer as Connie threw his arm over the shoulders of some blonde as I pulled myself up from the ground I’d just been dragged on. Stuffing my Psych book inside my bag. I could practically feel the eyes of the girl standing beside the blonde Connie was flirting with burning into the side of my skull. She was likely wondering why I wasn’t trying to flirt with her. I tried to block her out by not making eye contact, knowing if I tried to pull Connie away I’d only “wake the beast” as he liked to say, really implying he’d break into a yelling fit which usually ended with him tearing up.

I breathed out a sigh and leaned up against the wall, although I liked to hide my tattoos during classes, part of my half sleeve tattoo could be seen due to the button less cuff of my red and black flannel. I wasn’t good at anything that had to do with clothing, I didn’t understand how any of it worked, and I didn’t want to try.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and untied my earphones, knowing from the tone of Connie’s voice it was going to take him a while to persuade the blonde to hand over her number. I searched through my playlist, clicking past hardcore rock songs, and slow melodies ending on a band Armin introduced me to, Saint Raymond. I quickly clicked on the song Brighter Days to hopefully distract me from this situation. .

_Say you want to run away…_

_Say you won’t be there…_

_Say you want to run away…_

_Say you won’t be there…_

 

I could feel my muscles relax as I closed my eyes and slid down the cold wall. Sitting with my arms laid out on my knees bobbing my head lightly to the beat. It was good for me to find a relaxing place, music gave me an escape..

I could feel a presence move to stand above me, assuming it was the brunette who was standing with the blonde I decided to continue ignoring her, keeping my eyes closed and lightly bobbing my head to the beat as the last chorus sped up. Finally as the song ended I felt a tap on my shoulder, and opened my eyes barely to see, yes, there was a brunette bending down to make eye contact with me. No, he was not who I was expecting.

“Ma-Ma-Marco!” I panically shouted, shooting up into full stance and roughly pulling my earphones out in the process.

“I’m glad it was you.” He said with a loud laugh, likely from my surprised reaction. His face brightened as he grabbed his stomach to try not to fall over. I could feel my face heating up as people in the hall begin to look. I stuffed my hands into my pockets and looked at the ground as Marco’s laugh slowly died out.

I could hear the two girls whispering as Marco tried to balance himself, I couldn’t control the grin growing on my face as he grabbed onto my shoulder to steady himself.

“Ha sorry, that was too funny, I wasn’t expecting you to react like that!”

“I was in my relaxation state!” I replied, shoving him lightly. I immediately regretted my reaction, I didn’t want him to think I was mad at him. I was so happy to see him.

“Yeah I could tell. Just thought I’d come say hi.” Marco replied, now sounding slightly nervous, looking over at the two girls and Connie all who watched the entire thing with confused expression. “Where is your next class? I’ll walk with you.” I stated, tying my earphones with my phone and sticking it deep in my pocket. I could tell Marco was attracted to the girls, I looked up to early for my own good and watched achingly as he blushed at the two girls who were laughing at something Connie had said.

“I’m Connie!” the barely bald guy shouted holding out his hand, likely only because Connie could tell when another guy was making eyes at a girl he was talking to, “You a friend of Jean’s?”

“Yeah,” Marco said easily shaking his hand with a smile, “You’re as well?”

“Yep! Best buddies!” Connie tugged me again by the hood of my jacket and wrapped his arm around my neck. “We also work together at the tattoo parlor a couple blocks away.”

“Oh no way! I work at the flower shop next door that’s actually how Jean-“

Connie immediately cut him off at the realization of his work place, “YOU WORK WITH SASHA!? DUDE SHE IS SO HOT.” With that, the blonde girl he’d been flirting with for the past 10 minutes hit him in the shoulder and walked away, taking the brunette with her. I breathed a sigh of relief.

“Yeah I guess,” Marco replied rubbing the back of his neck.

“You know what,” Connie said snapping his finger, “you should come to the bonfire tomorrow night, and bring her.” Connie’s wheels were already working to get closer to his new final goal, Sasha.

“Bonfire?” I restated, looking at him with wide eyes. . But Connie simply ignored me and continued his conversation with Marco working to convinced him to come… With Sasha.

“I don’t know, she doesn’t seem to really be into that kind of stuff.” Marco said, shrugging his shoulders.

“Dude, it’s at hook up spot. Everyone loves a good hookup spot, there will be awesome music, tons of alcohol, weed and a huge bonfire. Not only will it give me another shot with Sasha, you’ll get plenty chances of your own with tons of girls of your choice.”

“Man, it’s not an actual hook up spot.” I stated, slapping the back of Connie’s head, “Marco it’s just got the name because it has a great view of the sky at night and people drive their cars there to make out.”

“You in?” Connie asked, nudging Marco encouragingly. Pushing past me to gain Marco’s full attention, likely hoping to draw him back in.

“Yeah,” Marco said, shrugging his shoulders, “sounds fun. But I’m going to have to convince Sasha.”, I was actually surprised he said yes. He seemed like an easy going guy, but not easy going enough to say yes to a bonfire with a guy he just met and a guy he met last week.

“Really? You don’t have to if you don’t want to Marco.” I said, putting a hand on his shoulder, “only come if you really want to.”

“Jean he knows.” Connie said, smiling widely at him. “And I’m totally available to give you and Sasha a ride there if you want.”

“Yeah?” Marco said with a smile, I watched him look from Connie to me, then back to Connie. Did he want me to offer them a ride? Did he feel uncomfortable with Connie? Was he looking for confirmation that he was safe to ride with Connie?

“Uh.. Or maybe I could give you a ride.. I know.. Uh where your dorm is.” I said, feeling my hands sweat, why was I suddenly now getting nervous. I ran my sweaty hand through my probably now sticking up hair, trying to relax.

“Really? That would be great!” He said, smiling at me and making me start to blush.

No Marco, please, it is NO biggie, I’m always up to give you a ride.

“I guess that’ll work too. Jean’s car is definitely in better shape than mine.” Connie said with a defeated pout.

I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and pretended to console him. He leaned his head on my shoulder and let out an exaggerated sigh, I knew he wasn’t going to give up, that was the one thing Connie refused to do.

“Well,” Marco started, I watched him repeatedly rub his neck, was he anxious? No, not possible. “I still have to get to class, I’ll catch you guys later.”

“See yah!” Connie shouted, grabbing my arm to pull me in the opposite direction to work. As I watched Marco run off, not giving me a chance to do anything but wave.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 _“Shit.”_ I whispered, pulling a shirt over my head and standing motionlessly in front of the mirror. I’d never cared what anyone thought about the way I dressed before, I’d worn ripped up jeans, converses and sweatshirts throughout high school and never gave it a second thought.

But now, standing in front of my bathroom mirror, it didn’t feel right.

I set an alarm on my phone to alert me to leave by 8:45 to pick up Marco, and I cringed whenever I looked down to see the time slowly ticking. I was running out of things in my closet to try on. My band shirts felt worn and tacky, any sweatshirt I put on made me look like I just got up and all my jeans suddenly had too big of holes.

 _Will Marco even care?_ Repeatedly ran through my head as I stripped off my jeans and was left standing in my boxers.

I wanted him to, I really did. Maybe that’s why nothing felt worth wearing, nothing felt like something Marco would wear so it automatically made me think he wouldn’t like it.

But I know Marco won’t care.

God, do I wish he did.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

My phone buzzed repeatedly as my body immediately tightened up. I was still in my boxers with practically all of my clothes in piles on the floor.

“Oh no.” I whispered, bending down to go through my clothes again, trying to find something decent. I just needed to pick something, not think about it, something I liked that was my style. ANYTHING.

“SHIT! WHAT NO!” I yelled, hearing a text noise ring throughout my dorm as I hastily pulled up the first pair of jeans I’d tried on. I hopped across my room trying to reach my bed, hitting my knee on a chair and falling dramatically in the process.

**From: Marco**

**On your way?**

Crap I definitely wasn’t. I wasn’t even wearing a shirt, but Marco didn’t need to know.

**To: Marco**

**Almost there, was lost for a minute.**

I replied, sucking in through my teeth as I hit sent. . Thank god it’s over text, if we were on the phone I definitely wouldn’t be able to put it off. I barely stood up from my bed before my phone rang again.

**From: Marco**

**You know talking and texting is illegal**

“Maaarrrcccoooo..” I thought out loud to no one, with a sigh rubbing my hand over my eyes, “I haven’t even left yet.”

**From: Marco**

**You haven’t even left yet right?**

**To: Marco**

**That easy to tell?**

**From: Marco**

**Yeah I was wondering. I just got off the phone with Connie,you live in the Franklin dorms right? What number?**

My heart stopped in my chest, was he coming to my dorm? My room was a complete disaster, definitely wasn’t Marco visiting worthy. It probably never would be.

**To: Marco**

**I can just meet you downstairs**

**From: Marco**

**No way you are getting out of this! I’m coming up what number are you??? I’ll be there in a minute.**

I let out a loud sigh and slowly typed out my number.

**To: Marco**

**122, don’t expect much, I can barely see my floor.**

**From: Marco**

**Just make sure you’re fully clothed! Ha ha :)**

I debated whether or not to put a shirt on, staring at my stomach for a second in the mirror and opting to put on a shirt. My room wasn’t Marco ready, and neither was my easily hurt heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the hits and kudos on the last chapter, I'm so happy people liked it! Let me know what you think about this chapter in the comments! 
> 
>  
> 
> FYI: Get ready for the FEELS in Chapter 3 (;


End file.
